The Contractor shall operate the Frederick Cancer Research and Development Center (FCRDC) scientific library services area which includes the following major activities: 1. Cataloging of books utilizing online computerized system. 2. Acquisition of books and journals 3. Provide reference assistance to NCI-FCRDC staff. 4. Make collections accessible through document delivery. 5. Provide interlibrary loans.